


One little Robin

by SemiPrecious



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Angst (DCU), Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, De-Aged Jason Todd, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd-centric, Jason todd is 12, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim is a smart ass, Young Jason Todd, age reverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: When Jason is turned back into his 12 year old body, Bruce’s father instincts begin to take form again.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 29
Kudos: 430





	1. Catching a jay

“Go away, old man.”

Bruce couldn’t help the smile forming on his face as he listened from behind the door. The voice was one he hadn’t heard in a long time but it sparked memories Bruce have long forgotten. “I have clothing and Alfred made you food. All I’m asking for is a blood sample, then I will be out of your hair.” Bruce assured as he waited out front of the safe house Jason was currently hiding. “Jason we can do this two ways. Cooperate or…”

The door latched rattled before the door swung open. “Yeah, yeah or you’ll break-in.” Jason looked up at Bruce glaring. Bruce looked down at him. Smiling widely as he looked at the 12 year old current trying to look threatening. Baggy track pants covering his lower half. Held up by the duck tape wrapped around his waist. A leather Jacket swamped his torso. The sleeves swallowing his hands and almost touching the floor. “Stop it.” Jason growled as Bruce looked over him. Bruce only chuckled as he held one of the bag he was carrying out to Jason.

“Try these. They may fit better.” Bruce said before Jason snatched the bag best he could with the sleeves of the jacket still covering his hands. He turned and ran off into a back room. Out of sight to change.

“No going through my stuff!” Jason shouted as he ran. Not that he had much stuff in the house for Bruce to look through.

Bruce sighed as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He glanced over the room. It was obvious this wasn’t one of Jason’s go to safe houses. Bruce certainly hoped not anyway. Bruce walked to the nearest window. Prying it open with a little force. Allowing some fresh air into the stuffy room.

Cobwebs riddled every corner. Dust coated every surface. The roof slanted, ready to collapse any time. Paint pealing from the walls. Floor boards creaking with every step. Bruce’s eyes took in everything as he walked into the small kitchen. He frowned as Jason’s helmet reflected light into his eye line. Drawing his sight to the collection sitting in the counter. His red hood, Two sliver pistols and a shotgun. Bruce frowned as he walked by and opened the fridge. It was empty and barely cold. Jason must have only just turned the power on. Bruce took the couple of containers from another bag and stacked them into the fridge.

He smiled wide as Jason voice echoed from the other room. Complaining about Damian’s fashion choices and that he would have to die again if he wore that. Bruce closed the fridge and straightened. Standing by the counter while he waited for Jason to return.

“All these clothes suck! Does Damian not wear normal teen clothing?” Jason said as he stormed out into the hall and stopped a few feet from Bruce. Sporting slightly too large cargo pants, a black T-shirt while also still lugging around his leather Jacket.

“None of those are Damian’s. They were Tim’s when he was 12.” Bruce watched as Jason’s face twisted, processing the information. He was smaller then Tim at 12.

“Damian was the smallest right?” Jason asked. “Then Tim…”

“No. You were the smallest Robin to start. You only grew when you were almost 14. You didn’t really stop after that.” Bruce walked past Jason. His hand reaching down to run through Jason’s hair. Quickly twisting the white lock at his fringe with his fingers.

“Fuck off.” Jason hissed reaching to slap Bruce’s hand, jumping in an effort to do so as Bruce swiftly moved his hand away. Bruce enjoying the show as Jason’s hands clenched into fists. “Just take the fucking blood sample and fuck off.” Jason sighed in frustration as he moved towards the couch.

“Don’t sit on that, you’ll be filthy.” Bruce sounding more like Alfred then he realised reached for Jason’s jacket. His fingers hooked onto the collar, attempting to stop Jason’s path. Only the Jacket slipped right off Jason’s arms and dropped to the floor. Jason grumbled as the cold grabbed into his skin as quick as the leather jacket fell.

“I’m not fucking 12.” Jason glared as he walked past the couch to a cupboard. He pull a sheet from the cupboard and move back towards the couch. He threw the sheet up attempting to cover the couch, giving some protection from the dust, but fell short as his height prevented the sheet from reaching the top of the back rest. Jason frowned clearly annoyed, he raised his arms again. The sheet not even making it off the floor. Bruce sighed as he moved behind Jason and held his hands out.

“Just shut up.” Jason dropped the corners of the sheet into Bruce’s hand. Watching as the sheet flew over the couch in one swift attempt. Jason moved to the couch, having to bounce a little on his toes to climb up. Bruce reached into his jacket pocket. Pulling out a small case.

“You should come to the manor.” Bruce moved onto the couch as he opened the case, revealing a few needles and empty blood viles. Setting the case down beside Jason’s leg. Bruce grabbed a wipe, tearing the packaging open with one hand and his teeth while the other hand grabbed Jason’s arm. Bruce looked up quickly as he felt Jason’s arm tremble. But Jason looked ahead. Starring at the wall. Bruce kept his eyes focused on Jason as he wiped the skin clean.

“Fuck that. Last thing I need is Dick hanging off me. Tim making snarking comments and Damian being an asshole.” Jason said frowning. Bruce knew the thought of going home wasn’t the cause of the frown. It was that he couldn’t stop the shaking in his body. “Don’t even say it. I’m not scared of a needle.” Jason quickly blurred out.

“No… but you were.” Bruce frowned. The grip on Jason’s arm tightened as he pushed the tip of the needle, breaking the skin. Jason tensed, his face paled. “Shh, it’s ok Jason.” Bruce’s voice cooed softly, trying to comfort him.

“I know!” Jason snapped but avoided looking at the needle or anything around it. “Fucking stitched myself up two days ago. I can handle a god damn needle.” Bruce’s mouth formed a thin line. Turning his focus onto filling the viles. They sat in silences for a few minutes until Bruce pulled the needle back. He placed the viles and needle back into their case. Raising his hand. He pressed his thumb against the bleeding spot on Jason’s arm. Earning a hiss but Bruce only smiled as he removed his thumb, showing Jason the small circular bandage he’d placed.

If Jason could burn Bruce on the spot he would. “You have what you want now get out.” Jason jumped up from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen. But Bruce didn’t get up. Instead he pulled out his phone.

“I’m going to stay. I’ll have Dick or Tim drop by and pick up the samples.” Bruce informed Jason. Not flinching as Jason grabbed one of his pistols and pointed it at his face. Jason’s face scrunched up as he felt the weight of the gun. Bruce had taken the ammo.

“Leave!” Jason kicked up his foot as he threw the gun hard and fast towards Bruce. Bruce taking little effort to dodge the attack. “Get out and leave me alone. I don’t need you. Not now not ever. Go play house with your sons! Because I’m not one of them.”

Bruce put the phone up to his ear. Dialling Tim ignoring Jason’s tantrum.

“Sounds like you’re having fun.” Tim answered cheerily. Maybe he’d actually slept for once. Bruce could only hope.

“I need to stay here. Jason’s showing signs that this may not be just a physical problem.” Bruce informed him. Bruce looked towards Jason who was searching his kitchen draws.

“Not just physical? He losing his memories?” Tim asked.

“Seems to be Muscle Memory so far. He shook and turned pale when I took the blood sample. Like a child getting a needle.” Bruce explained still watching Jason, who was now climbing the fridge.

“You’re going based on just that?” Tim judged.

“I’m taking precautions.” Bruce frowned as Jason picked up the knife Bruce had place on the top shelf of a cabinet.

“Precautions as in, you don’t really know. Jason refused to come to the manor and you have a soft spot.” Tim not even trying to hide his smug tone. “Dick will be around to pick the sample up in 5. See you whenever you get home. Have fun babysitting.” Tim hung up right as the knife came for Bruce’s cheek

“You’re really going to do this?” Bruce ducked, lifting off the couch as Jason pressed forward. “Jason just stop.” Bruce growled as Jason swiped again. Now focusing on Bruce’s stomach as it was most he could reach and still get in some decent force. Bruce let Jason swing four time’s before he lowered one arm. Grabbing Jason’s wrist with one hand. Using his thumb to push Jason’s hand up and his fingers to force his wrist down. A small crack and the knife fell to the floor.

“Fuck you.” Jason groaned at the initial pain that shot through his arm. Bruce kept squeezing his wrist. As Jason swung his free hand at him. Bruce let the punch hit. Once Jason retracted to swing again Bruce made his move. Twisting Jason’s arm, kicking his feet from under him and planting Jason into the dusty floor boards. He dropped his knee onto and held Jason down while snatching Jason’s last free hand. Crossing both of Jason’s wrist over so he could hold them in one hand.

Jason’s leg kicked the ground. Trying to plant his toes into the boards and gain some upwards motion but Bruce was too heavy. Jason also out of practice body wise.

“Stand down now.” Bruce warned pressing more weight onto Jason as he waited for Jason to stop fighting. Jason using his last weapon began to attack again.

“You can’t fix what you did. I’ll never forgive you. You caused me to die! You. You dragged me into this. Look at me! Leave! Leave now! Leave me like you should have to begin with.” Jason spat violently.

Bruce was taken back as the words pierced through him. Jason knew too damn well of the guilt sitting in Bruce’s heart over his death. To hear it come from the child he’d love so much tore him apart. Bruce let go. Stepping back as he freed Jason. Jason quickly got to his feet. Making a mad dash. He scooped up his jacket and ran to the back room. Bruce only watched as Jason flew past again. His red helmet over his head and bike key’s in hand. He ran out the the door.

Dick jumped to the side as Jason sprinted past him on the street before turning into the ally hiding his bike. Dick looked around, catching sight of Bruce in the house. “Bruce?” Dick looked with wide eyes. Unsure of wether to follow Jason. Bruce rubbed his temple, glancing towards his worried eldest son.

“Just...” Bruce paused as the loud rumble of Jason’s bike started and began to move. Dick stopped in the doorway. Watching as Jason sped away.

“He’ll kill himself. That bikes made for a grown man!” Dick shouted.

“Dick!” Bruce shouted getting Dick to stop as he made his way back down the stairs. “Take the blood sample.”

“Jason..”

“Needs space.” Bruce explained as he held out the case of viles to Dick. Dick sighed as he took the case from him and shoved them into his pocket.

“You ok?” Dick asked after the sound of Jason’s bike faded into the distance. “You look shaken.”

“I’ll be fine. Go now.”

* * *

Bruce reached down. Picking up the pistol Jason had thrown at him. He brushed the dust off it from the floor, admiring how well kept it was while walking it back to its twin. He placed it down and looked at the shot gun Jason must have been about to clean it. Bruce picked it up and the small cleaning kit beside it. Walking back to the couch he sat down.

The door creaked as Jason opened it. No longer wearing his helmet. His leather jacket scratched down one shoulder. Pants ripped around the knee. “You owe me a new bike.” Jason sighed as he flopped head first into the couch cushion, over the arm rest. Bruce frowned as he set the shot gun down on the coffee table and looked over Jason.

“Are you hurt? How did you get back?” Bruce asked.

“Climbed on a car. Mm Shoulders a little sore and I have a headache so that’s fun.” Jason’s voice was muffled by the cushion his face remained planted against. “Did my jacket rip?”

“It’s scuffed. Lucky you had it on.” Bruce smiled as he brushed his hand’s though Jason’s hair.

“Stop doing that.” The softer reaction told Bruce enough as he removed his hand as Jason shifted.

“We should go back to the cave.” Bruce said as Jason rolled onto his back. Lifting his head to rest on Bruce’s leg, his own legs hanging over the arm rest. Jason looked up. His eyes dulled slightly. “Are you sure your ok?” Bruce asked softly.

“M fine. I’m not going to the cave. Why do you have my gun?” Jason looked at the shot gun resting on the coffee table. “I like it don’t fuck with it.” Jason snapped as he reached for it. Bruce picked it up before he could.

“I was about to clean it.” Bruce admitted as he picked up the oil rag.

“Don’t. Not that rag it fucks the wood.” Jason protested reaching his hands up to try get the gun from Bruce. Bruce only held it higher out of his reach. “Just give it to me.”

“No.” Bruce threw the rag back down. “I’m not giving a 12 year old a gun.”

Jason growled and looked back at the cleaning kit on the coffee table. “Do you even know how to clean a gun?” Jason asked as he reached across to grab a small brush and held it up to Bruce. “Use this in the barrel.” Bruce took the brush but frowned as he turned the front of the gun towards his face. “No you…”

Bruce looked down waiting for Jason to throw an insult but Jason didn’t. Instead he reached up for the handle and pointed one finger. Bruce lowered the gun enough so Jason could push a small lever at the top of the gun to the side. The barrel of the gun fell forward. Splitting in two. “You really don’t know much about guns?”

“I know enough.” Bruce said as he dropped the two empty shells out into his hand. Frowning as he looked them over. Metal scratched the inside of the shells. “You promised me you would change to Rubber. This isn’t a casing for a rubber bullet Jason.” Bruce looked at Jason.

“Blew a lock off a chain.” Jason explained snatching the shells.

“Better have.” Bruce looked back at the gun.

“I did!” Jason sat up. Bruce watched waiting to see if he became hostile. Jason turned and pulled the sleeve of his jacket down to his wrist. “Look see. Some bounced back.” Bruce frowned as he looked at the small purple dots riddled over Jason’s wrist. “It was sorta stupid.” Jason looked at Bruce and smiled.

“Mm ok I believe you.” Bruce nodded as he started to clean the inside of the barrel. Jason frowned as he slipped back down. His chin on Bruce’s leg, legs swinging above his back as he watched Bruce clean. “You should get some sleep.”

“I’m not 12.” Jason said without missing a beat. He rolled back onto his back. “And I’m only putting up with you so I can get this shit fixed quickly.” Jason sighed closing his eyes. Bruce continued cleaning. His eyes darting down to look at Jason every so often. Watching as he drifted to sleep.

Raising the gun up and closing one eye. Bruce inspected the inside of the barrel. Satisfied he clicked the barrel back into place. Shifting the lever back to lock the gun together. He placed the shotgun down and packed away the cleaning kit. All the while trying not to disturb Jason so he would slip into a deeper sleep. Bruce slipped his jacket off. Bundling it onto a ball. He lifted Jason’s head. Slipping his leg free and replacing it with the jacket. Jason stirred, not waking he shifted his head into the new make shift pillow.

Bruce stood and walked down the small hall way into the room Jason had left the bag of clothes. He was expecting the clothes to be scattered on the floor but Jason had packed them back into the bag. His own clothes also neatly folded and resting on the bed. Bruce pulled out his phone.

“Hello Master Bruce. How goes the babysitting?” Alfred answered. He frowned as he listened to Tim snicker in the background.

“Prepare Jason’s room. We’ll be home shortly.” Bruce informed him.

“Oh. And does Master Jason have a say in this?”

“He doesn’t need one.” Bruce hung up. Grabbing the bag and walking to the kitchen. He frowned as he grabbed the two pistols and shoved them into the bag as well. He unpacked the food he’d brought and put it back into another bag. He walked back into the living room. Grabbing the shotgun. Jason continued to sleep as Bruce walked out of the house. A light rain touched his skin as Bruce walked a few blocks to his car. He threw the bags and gun into the boot before heading back for Jason.

Bruce pulled Jason’s jacket around him, cover as much of Jason as he could. He popped the collar of the jacket so it would protect Jason from some of the rain. Bruce lifted him into his arms. Cradling him as he walked out of the house one last time. Forgetting his own jacket. He tipped himself forward. Shielding Jason from the last of the rain as he made his way to the car.

* * *

“He’s tiny.” Tim whispered as he peeked around Bruce’s shoulder as Bruce carried Jason up the stairs. He was still wrapped in his jacket and sleeping peacefully.

“Like you can talk.” Bruce glanced back at Tim, chuckling as Tim glared at the comment. “Go do something productive. You’re normally to busy to talk to me.”

“That’s not true…” Tim frowned as he picked up his pace so he was walking beside Bruce and not behind. “I just…”

“Suddenly found free time because this is an opportunity you can’t miss. Yes I’m expecting Dick to say the same.” Bruce walked into Jason’s room. Alfred smiled as he finished making the bed.

“I see the clothing did not fit. As I predicted sir.” Alfred pulled the blanket back making a spot of Jason as Bruce set him down.

“We’ll get him something, in the meantime.” Bruce turned and shoved Tim out the door. Tim opened his mouth to protest but the door was quickly shut in his face.

“Was that necessary Master Bruce? Master Timothy has been working quiet hard on finding the culprit behind this.” Alfred informed Bruce as he worked on getting the leather Jacket off Jason.

“I understand but I don’t quiet know what’s going on with Jason’s memories right now. They are intake but he’s starting to change.”

“Information you wish not to share because?”

“Because he can still be hostile and I don’t want any damn fighting while he’s here so you’re in charge of keeping the others away.” Bruce said as he turned to the door.

“You have met your sons correct Master Bruce?” Alfred folded the Jacket and laid it on the bed. He smiled as he tucked Jason in.

“Yes… I unfortunately have.” Bruce opened the door, grabbing the collar of Dick’s shirt before he could slip by. His leg lifted kicking Damian gently enough to stop him also getting by. He threw them both back into the hall and shut the door behind them. Tim lent against the wall watching.

“Told you.” Tim smirked as Dick straighten.

“Please.”

“No.”

“Tim got to.”

“No he’s sleeping.”

“That’s why it’s perfect. He can’t kill me.”

“No.”

“Tt.”

“Don’t you even start.” Bruce started walking. Listening as his one set of foots steps was followed by two others. “Richard.” Three sets of foot steps followed.


	2. Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason remains hostile towards Bruce, while Tim manages to slip by his defence’s.

Jason pressed his face against the glass. Watching two raindrops race down the glass. Jason frowned as he lifted his head. Looking at the morning mist hanging over Gotham.  
“I hate you, Bruce!” Jason turned swiftly. Sprinting at his top speed towards his door. He turned his shoulder, slamming it into the door. He bounced off as the door didn’t budge, sending Jason onto his ass. Jason lifted his head, taking a deep breath. “Fuck you!” He screamed loudly.

...

Tim jerked his head up from where he had almost dozed off. He frowned as he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. “You positive he can’t survive on the streets?” Tim’s head fell, his eyes looking to Bruce. Bruce glared at Tim in response, sipping his own coffee.

“I mean you did lock him up. Of course, Littlewing’s gonna be mad.” Dick said as he shovelled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“I agree with Drake.” Damian sat down beside Dick.

“That’s a first,” Tim mumbled around the rim of his coffee mug.

“Stop it now,” Bruce warned as he rose from his seat. Alfred walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of food up to Jason’s room. “Jason is staying here until this mess is sorted.” Bruce glared at his kids, trying to get some message across.

“Not like he has a choice.” Tim sipped his coffee, not bothered by Bruce’s glare. Dick giggled slipping out of his chair to follow Alfred.

“Dick stay here,” Bruce warned only to be ignored. “You.” Bruce looked at Tim, “Stop with comments or I’ll drag you to work.”

Tim pressed his lips together into a line. His eyes challenging Bruce’s. “Fine.” Tim sighed admitting defeat, his head fell forward onto the table.

“Tt, coward,” Damian smirked. Tim rose his hand, his middle finger pointing towards Damian’s face.

“Damian,” Bruce growled before his attention snapped to Tim. “Timothy.”

* * *

“Master Jason.” Alfred knocked on the door. Masterfully balancing a tray in one hand as he unlocked the door and entered the room. “Master Richard.” Alfred rose his eyebrow as Dick followed closely behind Alfred. His blue eyes wide, attempting to lull Alfred into letting him in. “Puppy eyes have gotten you so far, I will admit. But they will not get you further than this door today.” Alfred waited, watching as Dick frowned and stepped out of the doorway.

“How are you this morning?” Alfred smiled as he closed the door and walked over to the small table in Jason’s room. “Master Jason?” Alfred set the tray down before he looked towards the bed. Jason’s  
head poked up from the pile of pillows he was hiding in.

Jason glared softened as he looked at Alfred. “Imma pissed.”

“Language please Master Jason.” Alfred scolded as he unpacked the tray. Setting a cup of orange juice down, a plate of eggs and a bowl of fresh-cut fruit. “So you are still within the right mind I take it?”

“Why did he bring me here? I told him I didn’t want to come. I was fine.” Jason slipped off the bed. The shirt he was wearing hanging low on his shoulders and the pants sliding down. His hair a tangled mess.

“Yes. I can see that.” Alfred raised a brow, a chuckle rising from his chest. “While I do believe you are more than capable of fending for yourself. The world may question a 12-year-old living alone.”

“They don’t care Alfred. You know as well as I do.” Jason jumped tugging the pants up.

“Yes well, I do not wish to see you on the streets. Oh, how skinny you were back then.” Alfred sighed sadly at the image of Jason when he’d first came to the manor. His head raised quickly as the door handle twisted. “Master Dick zig told you… Oh, my apologies Master Bruce.” Alfred watched as Bruce entered the room. Fiddling with his sleeve. “Going out sir.”

Jason frowned, glaring at Bruce as he climbed up into the chair. “Fuck off.”

“Master Jason.” Alfred pinched Jason’s ear now he was within reach. Jason gasped out of surprise. A whimper escaping him.

“Sorry!” Jason quickly blurted out. Alfred smirked as he released his hold on Jason’s ear. Jason grumbled as he rubbed his ear.

Bruce chuckled as he watched. “I need to drop into Wayne tech for a few hours,” Bruce explained. “I take it your memory is still intact? How’s your shoulder?” Bruce looked down at Jason. Jason glared, grabbing a piece of toast. Refusing to talk. “Jason, ignore me all you want but I’m not risking having you on the streets. If you lose your memories then what?”

“I was with you when I was 12. I would come here! But my memories aren’t gone. So you just dragged me back into this hell hole for nothing.” Jason slumped back in the chair with a loud huff.

“I’ll go get the car ready for you sir.” Alfred picked up the tray as he swiftly exited the room. Bruce crossed his arms, looking down as Jason ate. Bruce sighed as his expression softened. Something about Jason in this state made it hard to stay angry.

“We’ve hit a dead end, your blood tests have come up clean. I need you to tell me what you remember.” Bruce spoke softer, hoping to get some sort of help from Jason. Jason looked down as he ate. Refusing to speak. Bruce sighed deeply, rubbing his temple. “Ok fine. I’ll get Tim to bring up a laptop for you. If you remember anything you inform the cave.” Bruce turned his back and walked towards the door. “You know the faster you begin to corporate. The..”

“Fuck. Off.” Jason spoke before Bruce could finish. Bruce breathed in deeply and sighed loudly as he slipped out the door. Clicking the outer lock. Jason frowned, staring at the door for a moment before he turned back to his food.

* * *

“Bruce. You are overreacting.” Tim rubbed his tired eyes as he listened to Bruce’s small list of instructions. “Stop, please. I’ll leave the laptop and lock the door.” Tim groaned as he planted his head on the kitchen counter.

“I do not understand why you’re being so protective over Todd. You said to begin with you feared he was losing his memories but, he hasn’t so why keep him locked up?” Damian asked as he packed his school bag.

“I don’t need to answer a question you already know the answer to.” Bruce grabbed his briefcase and coffee. “Tim...”

“I know what to do.” Tim groaned.

“Bruce just relax ok. What’s the worst that could happen? I’ve dealt with Jason as a kid before. If he loses his memories I’ll be here.” Dick looked up from his cereal.

Bruce frowned looking at his eldest. “You’re not to go near Jason. Do you hear me, Dick? Go in there and you’ll be running drills for the rest of the week.”

“You’re so boring Bruce.” Dick sighed as he poked the dry pieces of his cereal down into the milk. “He’s only being so hostile because you’re being hostile back. Trust him some.”

“I will once he calms down.” Bruce fixed his tie. “Just promise me the two of you will leave him alone.” Bruce looked between Tim and Dick. Tim rose his head, nodding a little. Dick frowned but also nodded. “Good.” Bruce turned, exiting the kitchen with Damian quickly following behind.

“Have a good day at school Damian,” Dick said as Bruce and Damian left. The kitchen became quiet. Dick ate while Tim read the news on his phone and sipped at his coffee. Tim’s eyes rising to peek out the window every so often. Dick looked up at Tim, waiting. After a few minutes past Tim’s eyes met Dick’s as the sound of the car faded into the distance. They both grinned as they slipped out of their bar stools and sprinted out of the kitchen.

Dick shoved Tim to the side as they climbed the stairs. Pushing past, laughing loudly.

Tim gasped as he hit the railing. “Dick.” Tim glared lunging forward he grabbing onto Dick’s t-shirt. Pulling his back down a few steps and gaining some forward momentum.

“Don’t stretch it,” Dick whined twisting back in the hope Tim would let go.

“Have fun doing drills.” Tim teased as he let go of Dick’s shirt as he was now ahead of him again. Tim leapt up the last few stairs and raced down the hall. Dick not far behind and gaining thanks to his somewhat longer legs.

“He said I couldn’t go in, nothing about getting Jason to come out,” Dick smirked as he bounced to a stop beside Tim. Looking at the door to the room housing Jason.

“Oh? So you have a plan?” Tim asked as he looked up at Dick, smiling widely. “I mean don’t think we’ll need one.” Tim looked back at the door. “Jason will most likely charge out and try to… escape.” Tim frowned as a quick breeze flew by him and Dick suddenly was not beside him, rather running back the way they came. “Richard John Grayson you are a traitor and a coward.”

Tim huffed as Bruce wrapped his arm around his midsection, throwing Tim over his shoulder as he walked back towards the kitchen. “For the record, it was a mutual agreement.” Tim pointed out as he hung over Bruce’s shoulder. His legs kicked with little fight.

“Mm.” Bruce frowned as he entered the kitchen. “Dick.” Bruce glared as Dick smiled from where he was sitting. Happily munching on his cereal like he hadn’t just been in the hall 5 seconds ago. “Don’t make me drag you both to work, Do you want to mope around my office for 5 hours? Or will you be trustworthy and leave your brother alone?” Bruce asked as he set Tim down.

“Ok. Fine.” Dick sighed rolling his eyes and pointing to Bruce with his spoon. “You’re such a killjoy.”

“Yeah, we’ll leave him.” Tim sighed as he walked towards the door. “I’ll go get that laptop.” Tim waved his hand as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Dick.” Bruce looked at Dick.

“I won’t bug him. Just go to work.” Dick topped up his bowl with fresh cereal. Bruce sighed but nodded. He turned out of the room and headed for his own car.

* * *

“Jason.” Tim knocked on Jason’s door, giving him some warning that he was about to enter the room. “I have a laptop for you. Can I come in?” Tim waited, his finger on the latch. “Jay?” Tim frowned. “Look if you think you’re gonna try and sneak out this door, you’re not.”

Jason frowned, glaring at the door Tim stood behind. “Come back in five or slide it under the door.”

“What?” Tim frowned as he listened to Jason’s request. “No. I have stuff to do and the laptop won’t fit under the door.” Tim sighed as he clicked the lock and pushed the door open.

“No! Get out!” Jason kicked his legs but quickly stopped as the dresser began to rock with his weight. Tim’s eyes widened as he looked at Jason. Jason froze like a deer. His eyes wide as he looked at Tim. “Get out!” Jason shouted, watching as Tim’s cheeks puffed, a snort escaped his nose before he erupted into laughter. “FUCK YOU!”

Jason hung slightly sideways on the front of his dresser. His belt loop caught on the draw handle. Jason’s cheeks reddened as he crossed his arms with a huff. His eyes widening as Tim reached back, pulling out his phone. “Tim no!” Jason squirmed causing the dresser to tilt and rock.

“Stop, Stop!” Tim quickly put the laptop down and threw the phone onto the bed as he rushed to brace the dresser before Jason tipped it over onto himself. “Ok, calm down.” Tim chuckled a little more as Jason just glared at him. “Sorry but it was funny ok, here let me-

“Don’t touch me!” Jason snarled as Tim’s hand lingered towards him. “Just hold the dresser.”

“I can-

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Jason glared.

“Keep being loud and Dick will come.” Tim looked at Jason with a deadpan expression. Jason frowned and sighed deeply in defeat. Tim smiled as he moved. “Sit still.” Tim reached behind Jason hooking his finger into the jean loop and pulling it sideways. Sliding Jason off and onto the floor. Jason immediately grabbed as his pants. Pulling his wedge out. Tim bit his lip and covered his mouth as giggles escaped him.

“Tell no one!” Jason turned and pointed at Tim. He frowned only now realising how short he was compared to Tim. Standing just below his chest. “Fuck. Ahhh!” Jason threw his hands up and ran to the bed. Face planting onto the soft blankets while screaming dramatically.

“Ok.” Tim’s eyes tracked Jason. He stood for a moment, a little stunned. “I see what Bruce’s is concerned about now.” Tim shifted following Jason towards the bed. “I won’t tell. Not straight away anyway.” Tim smiled at Jason, who’s body was swallowed up by the jacket. “Jason.”

“Fuck off,” Jason muttered into the blankets.

Tim rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed beside Jason. “You’re being dramatic.”

“I’m a theatre nut, get used to it.” Jason’s head rolled to the side. Peeking at Tim who smiled down at him.

“So you think of how this could have happened?” Tim asked grabbing his phone and shoving it into his pocket.

“No.” Jason sighed.

“Ok well, that’s ok. I have contacted Z but didn’t hold of her. I asked Raven, she’s not sure if she’d know but she’s going to come over and see what she can find.” Tim explained.

“You swinging to magic?” Jason rolled onto his back, he glanced backwards, taking note Tim had left the door open. “Not like you to jump to a conclusion,” Jason smirked as he looked at Tim. His nose scrunched up, as his eyes settled into a glare.

“I’m not jumping to a conclusion,” Tim spoke quickly. His voice rising. “Just ruling out one possibility.”

“Hey hey, chill.” Jason raised his hands. He kicked his legs up, using the force as they fell to lift himself into a sitting position.

Tim sighed as he closed his eyes. “Sorry, Bruce’s been at me. Dick’s hypo and won’t go home. Damian’s just… Damian.”

“And this was just the cherry on top.” Jason patted Tim’s back, a little awkward as he tried to reach Tim’s shoulder. Tim chuckled, a little smile on his face as he opened his eyes again.

“None of this is your fault. Bruce is gonna kill me for being in here so long.” Tim slipped off the bed.

“Why?” Jason frowned watching as Tim walked over and picked up the laptop he left on the floor.

“Why do you think?” Tim glanced over his shoulder.

“I won’t tell him. Just do me a favour.” Jason flopped back down onto his back.

“Sorry, Jay.” Tim walked over, placing the laptop on the bed, besides Jason’s legs. “I can’t leave the door unlocked. But I’m going into town to pick up some tech. Want me to get you something? A ladder? Better fitting clothes?”

“Hey! No short cracks.” Jason huffed. “Alfred was going to pick me up some clothing, but…”

“You’d rather not look like a posh tot,” Tim smirked, thinking for a moment. “You… wanna come?”  
Jason’s eyes widened as he quickly sat up. “I trust you.” Tim quickly added. “And you’d do the same for me, just don’t run off.”

“Bruce didn’t want any of you near me. Now you want to take me shopping?” Jason looked at Tim.

“Bruce assumed we would fight.” Tim pointed out. “I’m just proving to him I’m more mature then he thinks and you can be trustworthy. Win-win.” Tim wiggled his shoulders.

Jason smirked shining a glare to Tim. “Truth now. What’s he got.”

Tim’s eyes widened, His body slouching a little as he sighed defeatedly “He confiscated my skateboard.”

“Shit I forgot you skateboarded. Hell, I forget you’re 16.” Jason bounced off the bed. “So what? You trying to get in his good books again by befriending me?”

“I thought we were already friends?” Tim ruffled Jason’s hair, gaining a quick slap from Jason’s hand in return. “And no. I was going to use you as an excuse to go buy myself a new board. I’m only meant to drop into WE. With you, I can go to the mall.” Jason frowned a little as he looked at Tim. “Is that a problem?” Tim asked frowning.”

“Nothing,” Jason replied quickly. “You’re not concerned about being seen with a random kid?”

“Oh yeah, that would be fun. ‘Timothy Wayne seen with a young child. Bruce Wayne adopting AGAIN?! Won’t anyone stop him?” Tim spoke dramatically, his hands moving about. Jason groaned at Tim’s pitiful performance. Tim only laughing. “I’ll wear a hoodie.”

“Why don’t you borrow your boyfriend’s glasses too.” Jason grinned as Tim’s cheeks turned pink. Tim picked up a nearby cushion and hit Jason with it. “Bruce said no fighting!” Jason laughed covering his face with his hands.

“Kon isn’t my boyfriend. God between you and Dick…” Tim trailed off as he pulled out his phone.  
I’m going to call Alfred and let him know your with me. I’ll get you something better than that Jacket from Damian’s room.” Tim grinned as Jason quickly glared and hugged himself. A silent protest. “Hey, Alfred.” Tim greeted as he walked into the hallway and down towards Damian’s room.

Jason kicked his feet. “I need shoes too!” Jason called out as he ran into the hallway. Tim waved his hand in acknowledgement. Jason huffed his hands falling onto his hips. Aware someone else had crept up behind him.

“Make it quick.” Jason sighed. Dick’s arms snaked between his arms and waist. His hand resting on Jason’s chest. Pulling him back against Dick’s chest. Dick sighed happily as his head rested on Jason’s head.

Jason frowned a little unsure of the hug, the feeling of nostalgia rising to his chest. “You weren’t hurt, right?” Dick asked. His voice soft filled with genuine care.

“No.” Jason looked down. “It didn’t hurt. Just work up and boom I’m 12.” Jason looked up at Dick as the weight lifted off his head. Dick’s warmth escaping as his hands slipped back and Dick stood straight.

“Well that’s good I guess… wished you’d called.” Dick sighed as he moved towards the window, sitting on the ledge. “Did you call anyone? Roy? Star?”

“Are you joking? I didn’t call anyone.” Jason looked over at Dick. “Steph saw me, I saw her. I knew Bruce would come so I tried to hide. Also, you really think I want Roy to see me like this?” Jason smiled trying to brighten the sudden dull mood. “And Star!? God, I’d actually call you guys to save me.”

Dick laughed and smiled widely. “Yeah, that would be something.” Dick looked down the hall as Tim walked towards him. Dick quickly raised his hands. “He came to me. I didn’t smother him.” Dick smirked as Tim just shook his head.

“Based on the fact you’re not currently hugging Jason and do not have a bloody nose, I will believe you.” Tim smiled as he threw Jason a green hoodie. “Smallest he had.”

“I thought Alfred was going to buy clothes?” Dick asked as he watched Jason slip out of his Jacket. “Oh wow, I forgot you were this small.” Jason frowned throwing the Jacket back into his room to quickly get the hoodie over his head.

“Actually Jason and I are going to go,” Tim said under his breath. “Alfred said it’s ok,” Tim added as Dick quickly looked at him.

“Well. If Alfred said it’s ok. I’ll stop holding you two up. Have fun. No fighting.” Dick jumped up and made his way down the hallway.

“Wow… I didn’t expect him to just…”

“Be Respectful?” Jason asked as he looked up at Tim. “Dick’s all kind of things. But he does know respect.” Jason said as he watched Dick walk away. “Maybe…”

“Want to invite him?” Tim tilted his head, watching Jason closely.

Jason sighed but nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The batboys no care for your rules Bruce. Nether does Alfred.


	3. Trust one, lose another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s memories fade fast and at the wrong time. Leaving Tim caught and at the mercy of Bruce’s freshly reawakened fatherly instincts.

“So this is the real reason you dragged yourself out with Jason,” Dick smirked, his arms crossed as he leant against a shelf. One eye watching Jason as he picked out clothing the other helping Tim pick out a skateboard. 

“No…” Tim didn’t look up as he examined the skateboard in his hands. “I don’t use people like that.” Tim grinned a little. 

“Surrreee.” Dick laughed, nudging Tim with his elbow. “I liked that one,” Dick said as Tim put the board back on the rack. “You're being fussy.” 

“I’m not. I like the designs but the bearings are cheap.” Tim looked at Dick. “And before you go ‘Just buy better bearings’ remember who here has money and who doesn’t.” Dick frowned, turning his attention back to Jason. “Thought so,” Tim smirked as he picked up another board. “Think Damian would paint this for me?” Tim looked up at Dick, frowning as Dick was suddenly gone. Tim groaned, putting the board back and making his way to Jason. “You see where Dick went?” 

Jason frowned looking up at Tim. “No, maybe to a better shop. These clothes all suck!” Jason whined, his shoulders slumping. 

“Here or little heroes.” Tim grinned as Jason’s eyes widened with horror. 

“No.” Jason quickly responded. Moving towards another rack of clothing. 

“Hm really? I couldn’t help but notice you were eyeing off that Wonder Woman shirt.” Tim teased. 

“I was not!” Jason stomped his foot catching Tim a little off guard by the childish action, 

“Jeez, you don’t have to get bratty.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Have you tried anything on? You’ve been collecting clothing, yet you still don’t know your sizing.” Tim reached down to take a few pieces from Jason. Only stopping as Jason hugged the clothing to his chest. 

“These will fit. I don’t need to try anything.” Jason glared at Tim. 

“Are you feeling ok?” Tim frowned as he studied Jason’s face. Jason’s eyes were dulled and his focus seemed to move about. “You were quite in the car.” 

“Mfine, stop treating me like a kid,” Jason growled. Tim sighed and shrugged, turning his back to Jason.

“Suit yourself,” Tim said as he walked away. He only looked back over his shoulder to see Jason giving in and running towards the changing rooms. Tim smiled as he turned and followed. Waiting outside as Jason shut the door in his face. 

“I don’t need you to wait for me. I thought you were buying a skateboard.” Jason said as he took off his hoodie. 

“I will, but if I’m there and you’re in here Dick would freak out,” Tim said as he pulled out his phone. 

“He’s the one that ran off.” Jason pointed out.

“Yeah well, I didn’t think I needed to babysit him.” Tim sighed. “Jason? You ok?” Tim frowned as a clutter of banging sounded from behind the door. “Jason?” Tim shoved his phone back in his pocket and knocked on the door. He could hear Jason moving about. “Do you need help?” 

“...go away,” Jason mumbled. 

Tim frowned and sighed “Jason come on what’s going…” Tim stepped back as the door opened to reveal Jason. His eyes were wide as he looked at Tim. “Um. That shirt looks good.” Tim said sheepishly as he looked at Jason. “Bro are you good?” 

Jason glared at Tim, Raising his leg quickly, kneeing Tim directly in the groan. “what the fuck?” Tim groaned as he fell to his knees in pain. “Jason?” Tim watched as Jason jumped over him. Making a dash out of the changing rooms. Tim hissed, forcing himself to get up and make chase. Tim pulled his own hoodie over his head, hiding his face he ran out of the changing rooms into the main shop. 

“Jason stop, you’re making a scene,” Tim said as he tailed Jason. Jason glanced back but only picked up a faster pace. Ducking and weaving through the clothing racks with ease. Tim bit his lip nervously as people began to stare. Jason glanced back as he exited the shop. Tim was at his toes, edging closer each second. Tim frowned as he searched Jason’s eyes. “You forgot!” Tim gasped right before he was slammed into by a security guard. 

Jason smirked as he watched Tim get thrown to the ground. “That’s what you get pervert.” Jason cheered happily as he continued running. His celebration falling short as two security guards picked up the chase. “What are you after me for?” Jason pushed forward. Rounding a corner he was suddenly yanked back into a small cleaners cupboard. “Let me mmmm.” Jason struggled as an arm wrapped tightly around his side and another covered his mouth. 

“Jason, stop.” Dick frowned as Jason wiggled and kicked at him, “it’s me, Dick,” 

Jason froze, his head turning to look up at Dick. He glared a little and wiggled for Dick to let him go. “What’s going on?” Dick’s hand moved from Jason’s mouth but his hold on Jason remained firm. 

“What’s going on?! Some creep was chasing me, that's what’s going on!” Jason burst kicking his legs more. 

“Some creep? I left for 5 minutes. Where’s Tim?” Dick asked frowning. 

“Tim? Who the fuck is Tim?” Jason frowned, clear confusion on his face, 

“Oh…” Dick’s eyes widened as he placed Jason down and stuck his head out of the cupboard. “Well shit.” Dick sighed as he watched Tim being walked out of the mall, his hoodie down. Hands cuffed behind his back. “Bruce is going to kill us.” 

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


Tim stared at the ground, unable to move under Bruce’s glare. Bruce’s finger tapped against the wood of his desk. Alfred stood behind him, his arms crossed. A disappointed frown on his face. 

“Do you realise how lucky you are?” Bruce asked, raising his brow to Tim. Tim knew better then responded. “Look at me!” Bruce slammed his fist against the desk, Tim’s eyes widened as he looked up at Bruce.

“Do you understand how many people I had to pay off so your face isn’t plastered all over the Internet right now?” Bruce stood up from his chair. “You better hope this doesn’t get out or you’re going to be the one clearing up your mess,” Bruce warned. 

“I didn’t think…”

“Enough! I’ll have no excuses, Tim. You lied to Dick and Jason’s faces. You knew damn well you did not have mine OR Alfred’s permission to leave. Yet you did. What the hells going on with you Tim? Go to your room and stay there till I come to get you.” Bruce’s hands clenched into a tight fist. 

Tim frowned as he made a hasty exit from Bruce’s office. Bruce sighed deeply. Rubbing his brow as he walked around his desk towards the door. “Am I missing something Alfred? Tim’s not normally like this.” 

“Old habits die hard, I'm afraid Master Bruce.” Alfred sighed. 

“Apparently so.” Bruce frowned as he made his way down the hall and into the living room. “Jason.” Bruce smiled softly at the boy tucked up in a recliner. A book in his hands. Jason peeked over the book and smiled. Bruce walked over, sitting on the armrest of the chair. “How are you feeling?” Bruce ran his hands through Jason’s hair. Happy to find Jason moved towards the touch rather than away. 

“Have a headache. I’m a little confused.” Jason frowned as he set the book he was reading on the table beside him. “Everything looks different. Like not too different but also really different at the same time. You get me?” 

“Hm. I believe I do.” Bruce chuckled.

“Like Dick to start. His hair. It’s not long anymore! You look older and more.” Jason outstretched his arms. “Like you’re stronger. And look.” Jason poked Bruce’s arm, “you didn’t have this scar before.” Jason looked at Bruce. His green eyes wide. “The only thing that’s the same is Alfred.” 

Bruce laughed as he stood up. “I think it would make Alfred happy to hear you don’t think he’s aged in the last 9 years.” Bruce watched as Jason’s face twisted up. A confused look on his face. 

“OH my god! I’ve time-travelled into the future?” Jason bounced up to his knees. His eyes shining brightly. Bruce sighed happily and shook his head. 

“Slow down, what happened to that headache?” Bruce chuckled. Jason pouted, sitting back down. “No, you have not travelled to the future. What you see around you is the present. You are the one who’s changed.” 

Jason frowned, his leg kicked towards Bruce in an annoyed protest. “Leave the riddles for the Riddler,” Jason whined. “I don’t understand.” 

“You’re 21 Jason.” Bruce sighed deeply. “You’ve been turned back into your 12-year-old self.” Jason froze. His eyes widened. Bruce frowned, waiting for Jason to process what he’d been told. 

“I’m 21?” Jason looked at Bruce, his expression soft. 

“Yes.” Bruce put his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “We’re looking into what happened to you.” 

“We’re? You, Dick and Barbara?” Jason asked. Bruce nodded, smiling. 

“And a few others. One you met not so long ago.” 

“...Tim?” Jason tilted his head. Noticing Bruce was taking back a bit by the name. “Dick mentioned him. I feel like I know the name. Was he the one you just yelled at?” 

“I didn’t yell at him.” Bruce frowned. “But yes. That’s Tim. He’s one of… many new teammates you have.” 

“Many?” Jason smiled, his hands raising to the side of his head, his index fingers poking up. Imitating the Batman cowl. “I work alone.” Jason’s voice dropped to slow rumble as he spoke. Bruce sighed deeply, ruffling Jason’s hair. 

“Very funny. So you remember Tim.” Bruce moved over, sitting in the partnering recliner. 

Jason frowned, rolling onto his stomach, his head resting on the armrest, his legs swinging above his head. “I don’t really know. The name pops out. Maybe if I saw his face again?” 

“No, he’s grounded.” Bruce crossed his arms. 

“Why?” Jason asked. 

“That is None of your concern.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Fine. Any of our teammates called Demi?” 

“No, Keep thinking though. You’re close.” Bruce smiled as Jason began to think and mumble names.

“Demi? Emi? No… am? Dami? Damian!” Jason looked at Bruce, smiling as Bruce nodded. 

“Good deduction skills. Bruce complimented. “Do you know who Damian is?” Bruce asked. Jason frowned, looking up and biting his lip. 

“Ummmm… is he a dog?” Jason asked abruptly. Bruce snorted and quickly shook his head. 

“No! Why would you think that?” Bruce raised his brow, already listing a few reason’s Jason may think that. 

Jason shrugged. “I remember them being small. It was hard to befriend him, he was scared?” Jason frowned, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Bruce sat at the edge of his seat, listening closely to Jason. “He didn’t fit in or something. Was hostile.” 

“Damian is your youngest brother Jason,” Bruce said softly. 

“I’m an older brother?” Jason rolled his head to the side surprised. 

Bruce nodded. “To a few people, yes.” Bruce frowned as Jason held his head as his eyes squeezed shut. “Hey?” Bruce got up walking over to Jason. 

“I don’t remember.” Jason muffled as he tipped his head into the backrest of the seat. Trying to hide. Soft whimpers escaping him. 

“Shh, that’s ok. You don’t need to remember. I’m sorry I shouldn’t push you.” Bruce pulled Jason back so he could see his face. Jason rubbed his eyes and looked at Bruce, his face pained and skin paling. Bruce’s heart ached as he pulled Jason into a tight hug. Jason sniffed as he wrapped his arms around Bruce. 

“I feel sick,” Jason mumbled against Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Just rest.” Bruce rubbed circles on Jason’s back. 

Alfred softly cleared his throat. Making Bruce’s aware of his presence. “May I be of assistance, sir. I have prepared some food for Master Jason seeing is he did not eat much of his breakfast this morning. It may help him feel a little less faint.” Alfred informed. 

“If you don’t mind bringing some up to Jason’s room.” Bruce picked Jason up and headed towards the door. “I’m going to make him more comfortable.” 

“Very well sir.” Alfred smiled as Bruce walked past with Jason. Bruce smiled softly as Jason’s head rolled to the side. Taking in all the changes to the manor. Bruce slowed as he walked by Tim’s room. The door was slightly opened, enough for Bruce to see Dick lounging on the bed, Tim laying beside him. Bruce sighed as he walked into Jason’s room and sat him on the bed. 

“Do you feel hot?” Bruce pressed his hand to Jason’s forehead. Jason laughed pushing Bruce away. 

“I’m fine, just tired and hungry, you don’t need to be so worried.” Jason smiled as he flopped back on his bed. “Cool jacket,” Jason said as he looked over his shoulder at his jacket laying beside him. Bruce smiled picking up the jacket. He threw it over Jason like a blanket. Jason smiled hugging the jacket. “Is this older me’s?” 

“Yes.” Bruce smiled as he watched Jason slip his arms into the Jacket. “You grew a little.” 

“Seems so.” Jason yawned. Bruce smiled stroking Jason’s head. 

“Rest up. Alfred will be along soon. If you need me or Dick our rooms are still the same.” 

“Ok.” Jason nodded as he closed his eyes. Bruce sighed as he walked out of the room. Leaving the door slightly open. He made his way back towards Tim’s room.

Dick looked up at Bruce as the door swung open. He was stretched out on Tim’s bed, his back propped up against the headboard. Tim lay on his stomach, his head hidden as his forehead rested on his forearm. Only rolling to the side as Dick nudged him with his leg. 

“You’re not meant to be in here Dick.” Bruce frowned as he made his way over to the bed. Dick shrugged, making no effort to leave. Bruce frowned. “You’re not mad I take it?” 

“Why would I be?” Dick tilted his head. “I get to hang out with Littlewing and I have blackmail material on Tim.” Dick laughed as he looked at his phone. 

“Not even about Tim lying to you?” Bruce raised his brow. 

“It happens.” Dick shrugged. “But then again, lying about having Alfred’s permission is kinda new for Tim.” 

“I’m right here.” Tim glared at Dick before rolling onto his back. “It was easy enough to tell Alfred I would get the clothing for Jason. I just didn’t mention Jason was also coming along. Not like I needed permission to leave and Jason needed to get out.

How could I know he’d lose his memory suddenly.” 

“You knew Damn well I didn’t want Jason to leave the manor for that exact reason,” Bruce growled lowly. Dick frowned, shifting a little. 

“Yeah, I knew. You were being overprotective and sheltering him because you only see the boy stuck under the rubble.” Tim huffed as his eyes rose to Bruce’s, challenging him. 

“O.k.” Dick slipped off the bed as Bruce’s hands curled into fists. “How about we all just calm down.”

“Timothy.” Bruce growled a warning. 

“Do you want me to raise my hand to speak now?” Tim asked. Dick bit his lip. Watching Bruce’s Patience drop to zero. 

“That’s it Tim. I am monitoring everything you do from now on! Till you understand the concept of permission.” Bruce finally snapped. “You think I shelter Jason? Are you jealous? Because I’ll gladly shelter you.” 

“Good luck sifting through all the Wayne Tech work then. Oh, wait you shouldn’t have to be mortaring them as it’s your work, to begin with.” Tim snarked. Dick grabbed Bruce’s arm, pulling him back towards the door.

“Tim shut up! You’re not helping yourself.” Dick grunted, unable to move Bruce. 

“Out.” Bruce pulled his arm out of Dick’s hold. “Nearest guest room now!” Bruce glared at Tim. “And give me your phone.” 

“Out? Fine.” Tim got up. Shoving his phone into Bruce’s chest as he stormed past. “You’re so overdramatic Bruce. Anyone ever tell you that?” Tim walked into the hallway and down towards the nearest guest room. Bruce followed at his heels. Dick also trailed to make sure no fists were thrown. 

Bruce grinded his teeth as he pushed Tim’s back, making him stumble into the room before he closed the door. Dick swallowed nervously as Bruce turned to him. “Stay here and make sure this door does not open till I’ve locked it,” Bruce instructed. 

“Bruce come on, just breath for a second. Tim meant no harm taking Jason out. Jason wasn’t hostile. Plus you know Tim doesn’t understand the need for permission. Not with his parents never around.” Dick stressed, trying to calm the storm. 

“He will after this.” Bruce glared back at Dick as he made his way to fetch the door locks. Dick sighed deeply as he looked at the door. 

“Can’t wait for Damian to join this party later.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter was a little dramatic. For reference I have a headcanon relating to Tim and that he doesn’t quite understand the concept of permission. Mainly because his parents weren’t around so Tim would often fake their signatures to go out places. He still does this and doesn’t see a huge problem in what he does as Bruce has never cared before. 
> 
> Now to get to some Damian and Jason bonding time!


	4. The Robins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian joins the party as Tim gets the hell out of the party.

“Jason! No! Get your grubby hands away from me.” Dick shrieked as he ran around the kitchen counter to avoid getting covered in flour, courtesy of Jason Todd. Jason laughed planting his hands on Dick’s pants. Leaving two white handprints on his legs. Dick gasped dramatically. “You brat! Come here.” Dick turned on Jason. Jason screamed loudly as Dick grabbed him and lifted him over his shoulder. 

“No! Dickhead put me down!” Jason kicked his legs and wiped more flour on Dick’s back. 

“Hey, hey!” Dick spun on the spot. Trying to make Jason dizzy. “You need a bath.” Dick walked towards the sink. 

“This seems fun,” Bruce smirked as he lent against the door frame and watched as Dick put Jason in the sink. 

“Hm, I’d say otherwise Master Bruce.” Alfred frowned while watching the destruction unfold. Dick had Jason pretty well pinned down in the sink. “I was looking forward to a quiet evening, enjoying young Master Jason’s company, not an evening of cleaning. Master Richard! That is enough.” Alfred rubbed his brow watching Dick ignore him and douse Jason with the tap. 

Bruce laughed as he patted Alfred’s back. “I’ll help the boys clean up. For now, let them play.” 

Alfred raised his brow and hummed. “It would be nice if ALL the boys could enjoy Jason’s younger unbroken personality.” Alfred turned. Leaving before Bruce could make up an excuse he didn’t care for. 

Bruce looked back frowning as Alfred walked away. “Tim is grounded and that’s that.” Bruce huffed before bouncing backwards as he was slapped in the face with a wet cloth. Bruce sighed raising his head to meet eyes with his two mortified sons. Jason’s finger-pointing the blame at Dick while Dick pointed the blame at Jason. Bruce pulled the cloth from his face and smiled. “I think that’s enough for now.” Bruce chuckled. “Dick, could you get Damian from school?” 

Dick relaxed seeing Bruce wasn’t ready to explode as he had with Tim. “Sure thing. Can Jason come?”

“Who’s Damian again?” Jason frowned as shook the water from his hair. “Oh yes can I go?!” Jason bounced on his toes and made puppy eyes at Bruce.

“No. You can stay here and help me clean up this mess.” Bruce said pushing Dick forward towards the door. His hand squeezed Dick’s shoulder a little too hard. A simple but known warning that Dick was getting on Bruce’s nerves. 

“Bullshit!” Jason shouted, quickly turning angry. “Dick started it! He should help!” 

“Jason! Language.” Bruce warned raising his voice and glaring down at Jason. Jason’s eyes widened a little frightened but he kept his composure. Showing he was not about to stand down. Bruce sighed deeply as he rubbed his brow. “Please. It won’t take long. I just want you to finish up what you are cooking while I clean around you.” 

“Oh. Well, you could have just said that.” Jason relaxed, Bouncing back to the counter he was working at. He stepped up onto the step stool Alfred had set up for him. 

“How about you go change first?” Bruce smiled as he stepped beside Jason. Dick smiled and slipped out of the kitchen. Satisfied he probably wouldn’t return to a fight. 

“I’m only going to get messier. Besides the dough needs to rise.” Jason said as he covered his dough with a wet cloth and walked over to the oven. “Can you get the door please?” Jason looked back at Bruce. 

Bruce chuckled as he walked over. He ruffled Jason’s hair before opening the oven. “Why are you putting it in here? That bowls not for baking?” 

Jason rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s out of the way in here. No one is going to want the oven before this is ready.” Jason rose to his toes as he pushed the bowl into the oven. “Plus it’s safe from bugs.” 

“Right. I’m definitely no cook.” Bruce chuckled. “Ok well, I’ll clean up so Alfred doesn’t stay mad at me for not stopping you two.” Bruce smiled keeping his hand on Jason’s head. Reminiscing about the last time Jason wasn’t standing taller than him. “Go clean up now.” 

“Alfred won’t be mad.” Jason laughed as he started to slip out but quickly stopped and turned. “Bruce?” 

Bruce raised his brow, frowning. “What is it?” 

Jason fiddled with his fingers. “Why’s Dick here? Being nice.” Jason asked softly. “He hates me.” 

Bruce sighed softly. “You remember what I told you?” 

Jason raised his head. “That I’m not myself.” 

“Yes. Well, Dick changed. He regretted not trying to be a brother to you.” Bruce walked to Jason and knelt down. “You’re friends now. Have each other's backs.” 

“Really? I thought he would always hate me.” Jason rubbed his arm as he looked down at his toes. 

“I don’t think Dick ever hated you, Jason. He was scared I’d screw up…” Bruce swallowed his nerves. Blocking out the flashbacks. Jason lifted and tilted his head. Slowly stepping forward. He wrapped his arms around Bruce tightly. “What’s this for?” Bruce asked softly as he put his hands on Jason’s back. 

“I’m just sad.” Jason rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Spend some time with Dick now. I promise he changed and he loves you. If you don’t want to then I’ll ask him to go home. Ok?” Bruce held Jason. Not bothered that he was now covered in flour. 

“No. I don’t want him to go. I just. I don’t feel like I know him.” Jason stepped back. 

Bruce let His hands slip down to grab hold of Jason’s hands. “That’s fine Jason. Don’t push yourself. How about you go read. The library has a lot more books I know you’ll like.” 

Jason’s frown quickly became a soft smile. “Can I sit in the big recliner?” 

Bruce smiled, straightening. “Yes but only if you clean up first and no slouching when Alfred is around.” Bruce chuckled as Jason very quickly ran off out of the kitchen. Bruce’s smile quickly faded as he stepped back and lent against the counter. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You’re going to get electrocuted.” Damian frowned as he walked down the hall. Startling Jason who quickly turned. His back pressing against the door. Hiding the lock he was trying to pick. Damian pushed Jason off the door and looked at the lock. “Drake did you not try to tell him? … Drake?”

“He’s not…” Jason stepped forward but quickly glanced down as Damian sharply turned his head towards him. “He’s not said anything. I wanted to open it and see if he is ok.” 

Damian glared at Jason, rolling his eyes as he looked back at the lock. “Grayson told me you lost all your memories. My guess is you aren’t considered for Drakes health, more curious about this technology you’ve not seen before. “Correct?”

Jason took a breath. His eyes widened amazed Damian figured him out. “Yeah ok.” Jason kicked the ground. “Who are you anyway?” Jason pushed passed Damian so he could continue fiddling with the lock. Damian sighed but stepped aside for Jason. 

“My name is Damian. I’m Bruce’s blood son.” Damian spoke proudly.

Jason glanced back with a snort. “You’re proud of that? Really Bruce? You’re actually related to him? Ew.” Jason snickered. 

Damian's eyes widened before turning to daggers. “I’m also the grandson to Ra’s Al Gul. The Demon’s head.” 

“That old dude right?” Jason didn’t look back as he worked on the lock, “Wait you mean Talia and Bruce?” Jason smiled wide. “I knew he was taking way too long negotiating with her that night!”

Damian scoffed and lent against the door. “And you call me a brat.” Damian sighed quietly as he watched Jason about to trigger the alarm. Damian quickly grabbed Jason’s wrist. He was taken off guard by Jason’s reflexes as he turned and kicked Damian hard to the shin. 

Damian however didn’t flinch at the pain. “You would have alerted Father if you were to press that.” 

“Well then show me how to break it.” Jason huffed as he tried to wiggle out of Damian’s hold. Damian pondered for a moment before he let Jason’s wrist go and began to hack the lock. 

Jason peeked over Damain’s shoulder. Watching him work closely. Fascinated by what was going on. “Does everyone have locks like this now?” Jason was practically laying over Damain’s back. 

“No. This is a Batman lock.” Damian smiled a little, making quick progress. “Why are you considered? Can’t go stealing to make a living.” 

Jason’s eyes widened. “I live here now. I don’t steal.” Jason growled defensively. “How old are you?” 

“That’s not your business,” Damian stated. 

“Yes, it is! You look like you’re younger than me but you act like a boring Adult.” Jason slipped off Damian’s back. “See I’m taller.” 

“You’re on your toes and I am crouching.” Damian smiled slightly as the lock popped and fell. Damian rose to his full height. Standing a little under a head taller than Jason.

Jason huffed and glared. “You’re still boring.” Jason stepped forward, grabbing the door handle. Jason shrieked loudly as he clenched the handle. 

“Jason!” Damian rushed forward. Pulling Jasin off the door and supporting him. Jason whimpered softly as he held his hand tightly. His chest rising and falling fast, in a mild panic. 

“Jason Shh.” Damian cooed as he grabbed for Jason’s hand. Feeling a light tingle on Jason’s skin. “You shocked the door! Drake are you mad!” Damian shouted at the closed door, glaring at it before he turned his attention back to Jason. “It’s ok. It wouldn’t have been bad. Just startled you didn’t it?” Damian looked at Jason as tears started to well in his eyes. Damian slowly started to open his arms. Trying to remember how Dick would start a hug only he dropped his arms as Bruce ran into the hallway. 

“What happened? Jason!” Bruce ran to Jason. Dropping to his knees he pulled Jason into a tight hug. “Damian what did you do?” Bruce growled as he glared at Damian. 

“What?” Damian’s eyes widened. “I didn’t do anything father.” He responded bitterly. “If you must know. Drake electrocuted the door handle.” Damian informed him before he stormed off down the hall. 

Bruce frowned as he glanced at the door then back to Damian. Watching him leave. His heart strangely aching as he knew he had driven another wedge between them. “Are you hurt?” Bruce cupped Jason’s cheek with his hand.

“No.” Jason sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes. “It just startled me.” Jason sighed deeply. Stopping his body from trembling. “Why did you get mad at him?” Jason asked as he stepped back. “He didn’t hurt me.” 

“I just. I thought you were reading. What were you doing trying to get in there?” Bruce chanced topics but Jason glared pushing away from Bruce completely. 

“You’re still mean.” Jason glared before he ran in the direction Damian had gone. Catching him just before the door shut. Damian frowned fighting the urge to shut the door in Jason’s face. 

“Fine but if you annoy me I will kick you out,” Damian said as he let Jason slip into his room. Damian made sure to slam the door loud enough that Bruce knew he was mad. 

“Really?” 

“Leave me alone.” Bruce frowned as Dick appeared from nowhere. A smirk painted on his face. 

“You’ve not only managed to piss off one child but three in the span for 24 hours. Congratulations Bruce. Father of the year.” Dick praised with thick sarcasm. 

“Shut up,” Bruce said as he stood up and stared at the door Tim was meant to be behind. “He’s gone isn’t he?” 

“Got out the first 5 minutes you left him. I gave him a lift into town when I picked Dami up.” Dick spoke smugly as he walked down the hall. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure they can at least tolerate you in time for Dinner.” Dick waved back at Bruce before he ducked into Damian’s room. 

“Great.” Bruce sighed. “Alfred. I’m going to the cave. Please watch the boys.” 

“Hm? I watched Master Timothy jump from his window before sir. I must say he has improved his landings.” Alfred called out from the room he was in. Bruce groaned as he made his way down the hall. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So I’m cool right?” Jason sat on the bed. Damian and Dick laying ether side of him. “Like super cool?” 

“You’ve had some, questionable suits.” Damian sighed, monitoring what he was saying now Dick was with them. 

“You’re cool Jason.” Dick laughed as he watched Jason mess about. 

“Do I kick ass?” Jason punched the air. 

“No, you Shoo-Mh!” Damian glared at Dick who quickly covered his mouth. 

“Yes. Yes, you kick a lot of ass.” Dick glared back at Damian warningly. Jason frowned as he looked down at Dick and Damian. “You’re one of the best Jay. You even run a team.” Dick said before Jason could ask more about what Damian was going to say.

Jason’s face lit up as he started to bounce. “I do! The Titans?” 

Damian snorted. “Hardly. I run the teen Titans. Dick is still in charge of the Titans. You run the worst team I’ve ever met.” 

“Dami be nice.” Dick poked his cheek. 

“Wait? Did I make my own team? Who’s in it? Do I have cool people? Wonder Woman?!?” Jason hovered over Dick. Eagerly waiting. 

“No. Not that high class of a team.” Dick frowned a little. 

“You’re going to be disappointed” Damian smirked as he looked at Dick. Dick gave another glare to Damian before looking back at Jason. 

“Starfire,” Dick said sheepishly. 

Jason’s face screwed up. “Your girlfriend? She’s in my team?” 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Dick blushed. “And before you ask she’s not yours. Well, I don’t think anyway.” 

“Pff She’s cool I guess. Who else?” Jason asked excitedly. 

Dick frowned not quiet sure how Jason would take the news. “You know what. I’m meant to go help Alfred with, Um. The garden.” Dick rolled off the bed and ran to the door. 

“What? Dick wait for who!?” Jason yelled frowning as Dick slipped out without another word. Jason quickly looked at Damian. Glaring down, demanding an answer. 

Damian sighed deeply. Rolling his eyes at Dick’s childish behaviour “Arsenal.” He answered. Jason frowned tilting his head, unsure if the name. “Roy Harper?” 

“Roy Harper?” Jason frowned still not quite sure who he was. 

“I don’t know what his old name was. All I know is he’s an idiot and was the sidekick to Green arrow.” Damian frowned as Jason’s face quickly went blank. “What’s wrong?” 

“Speedy.” Jason spoke softly “Speedy!” Jason shouted as he grabbed his hair in frustration. 

“Pretty sure he’s your best friend now. Maybe even a boyfriend.” Damian smirked as Jason face planted into the mattress 

“Speedy!” Jasin screamed into the mattress. Damian chuckled and patted Jason’s back. Jason lifted his face up. His cheeks were a little red. “Please tell me I have other cool people?” Jason whined as he flopped onto his back. 

Damian chuckled. “You have a Superman clone who is a little weird but serves you well. I believe you have mentioned his name to be Bizzaro.” Damian picked up his phone. “Oh and an Amazonian.” 

“I have an Amazonian? On my team?!” Jason trembled excitedly. Damian scoffed and looked at Jason. 

“Dick did mention your crush on Wonder Woman.” Damian held his phone in front of his face and began flicking through social media. 

“I don’t have a crush!” Jason huffed before his attention fell on to the phone. Damian raised his brow at the sudden silents. He glanced at Jason, picking up that his focus was on his phone. 

Damian relaxed and patted the spot beside him. “Come on. I’ll show you.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter then I would have liked but the set up is needed.  
> So. Who’s ready for some Robin Jason action?


End file.
